Hajoth Hakados
Prominent Members * Elder Abi-Gayl Plowson of the Chimera * Grand Elder of the Orcs - Inez * Grand Elder of the Stone Giants - Derz * Grand Elder of the Hill Giants - Ven Aug * Grand Elder of the Cloud Giants - Jorhg Lils * Grand Elder of the Kobolds - Leuta * Grand Elder of the Ratfolk - Rithss Tiss * Grand Elder of the Humans - Vasya Durward * Syrendo of House Ascta * Master of the Tiger Lords - Berenger * Master of the Ghost Wolves - Darina Agath * Master of the Dragon Wolves - Britapal * Master of the Twilight Talon - Raoulfr Klim Prominent Locations *New Kuratown - A large housing district and shopping center across the Seven Tears River from the main city, it is the primary source of the Orc and Half Orc population of Hajoth Hakados. *House Ascta - A stone manor within the fortress district of the city. It is enshrouded in permanent darkness to accommodate the family of Drow who live within. *Vim's Emporium - A shop specializing in the sale of magical items as well as items from the Silver Mount. House Chimera has issued the shop a special permit, making it the only store in Numeria that is allowed to sell firearms to outsiders. *The Path - A dirt path surrounded by tall trees that seem out of place within the city. It is home to several shrines to Erastil and the multitude of priests that serve him. Several priests walk the path tending to the trees and foliage, occasionally halting their work to bless a passerby or give advice to those in need. *Stormward - The tallest building within the city other than the Lady’s Palace, it’s towering wooden peaks help any within Hajoth Hakados to find it with ease. Clerics, shamans, and healers abound around the hospital tending to the diseased, wounded, and hungry. A massive elk head is carved into the facade of the building, one antler holding a wounded man, the other holding a priest with an outstretched hand. *The Godslayers - A 15 foot tall sculpture carved from granite is displayed within the intersection of two main roads. The statue displays a young woman standing with her blades drawn to face a golem as she stands over the body of a winged man with a hole in his chest. A horned orc with large claws is perched atop a golem’s shoulders as the orc tears its chest open, and opposite him stands an unarmored orc burying his hammer in the chest of a third golem moving to attack the woman. *Forge of the First Blade - A series of smithies, foundries, and shops dedicated to forging the weapons of war required by House Chimera. *The Golem Husk - A disorderly tavern made famous for the massive golem that serves as the bar counter. Stools are crammed around the husk, with the remainder of the tavern vying for space at the few unbroken tables. *The Reavers Den - Underground thieves den located in New Kuratown that acts as a pesh den, fight ring, and general assembly for those on the wrong side of the law. *The Elder’s Peak - A rocky hill stands out from the surrounding hills, a cave entrance lit by flickering torches and smelling of herbs invites you within. The druids of the city work their magics here to commune with the gods and offer the elders of the city guidance.